


Лика

by MiledyV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship/Love, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: «Я не знаю, кем она была: девочкой-счастьем или девочкой-горем. Для меня она была всем. Лика. Мой луч: теплый и дающий надежду. Мое наказание: болезненное и мучительное. Мое счастье: израненное и незаслуженное.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3419166

Передо мной в альбоме лежат фотографии девушки, что стала моим вечным двигателем и маяком прошлого, моим якорем и камнем, что привязывали к обреченным на водную казнь ведьмам. Рыжая. Таких сжигали и превозносили.

Я не знаю, кем она была: девочкой-счастьем или девочкой-горем. Для меня она была сразу всем. Лика. Мой луч: теплый и дающий надежду. Мое наказание: болезненное и мучительное. Мое счастье: израненное и незаслуженное.

Лика всегда появлялась вызывающе, ярко, очень ожидаемо. Она могла прийти посреди ночи и начать трезвонить в мою дверь, пугая соседей и заставляя меня материться сквозь зубы, впуская ее в дом. Потом Лика подолгу молчала и просто сидела на кухне, обнимала пальцами кружку с растворимым крепким кофе и смотрела на меня своим по-детски доверчивым взглядом зелено-карих глаз. А я наблюдала за ней из-под ресниц, делая вид, что недовольна ее поздним визитом, а на деле — почти умирала от счастья, что она снова со мной.

В первые годы нашей дружбы она могла не звонить неделю, две, три, а то и больше, а потом вдруг набрать мой номер и, как ни в чем ни бывало, спросить, что я делаю вечером. И я не могла ей отказать — слишком хотела видеть и слышать. Отдам Лике должное: она не издевалась и не показывала характер таким образом. Просто в ее голове для меня, да и всех остальных, надо признать, часто просто не оставалось места. Со временем она уяснила ценность поддержки и дружеского плеча, но тогда я сильно страдала.

Легкая, решительная, сумасбродная, наивная, наглая, мягкая, дерзкая, жестокая, добрая… Кажется, Лика состояла из одних противоречий. Фотографии, что стали делом всей ее жизни, заменяли ей все: мир вокруг, людей. Она настолько увлекалась, что могла забыть о цели съемки, если какой-то объект отвлекал ее внимание на себя. Это могло быть что и кто угодно: здание, памятник, растение, животное, птица, человек. До сих пор не понимаю, как с таким характером она смогла окончить инженерный факультет.

Мы познакомились в метро: она уронила свою сумку мне на колени. Улыбнулась, нагнулась слишком близко ко мне, нарушая все границы личного пространства, — я даже почувствовала запах ее духов: L'Imperatrice от Dolce & Gabbana. А потом засмеялась, заметив, что я читаю «Питера Пэна»: оказалось, что она тоже перечитывала его, только дома. Лика никогда не брала книги в метро, считала, что показывать людям то, что ты читаешь, даже хуже, чем открывать свои тайны. Смешная.

А потом каким-то неведомым образом мы уже бродили по тенистым аллеям нашего центрального городского парка, и Лика настаивала на том, что ей нужно сделать мой портрет. Я почему-то отказывалась. Теперь уже не могу вспомнить причину. Но Лика все-таки настояла на своем и сделала снимок; он до сих пор стоит в рамочке у меня на комоде. Я там еще совсем юная: беретка набок, один конец шарфа выбился из-под пальто, сумка лежит у ног, а я прислонилась к большущему дубу спиной и откинула голову назад. Ей показалось, что я так выглядела очень естественно.

Лика вообще всегда любила естественность. Создавала ее нудно, тяжело, бурчала и обвиняла всех подряд. Но добивалась своего. Как она эту самую естественность разглядела во мне — большой вопрос. Я его никогда не задавала и уже не задам, слишком много воды утекло. Но что-то она во мне нашла.

Мы подружились стремительно. После той прогулки по парку мы обменялись телефонами, чтобы я смогла забрать портрет, когда он будет готов. А оказалось, что это она забрала меня себе. Я оказалась прикована к ней и ее странной, обволакивающей улыбке. Лика улыбалась, и казалось, что все вокруг становится лучше. Я не любила до нее так ярко и чисто, так самозабвенно и отчаянно. Наверное, не смогу и после.

Она была со мной всегда, везде. Я возила ее в себе долгие годы, которые мы прожили вместе: деля радости и неудачи, сочувствуя и поддерживая друг друга. Мы жили в разных домах, в разных концах города, в разных городах и даже в разных странах. Но моя любовь не менялась, становилась лишь настойчивее и безжалостнее. А её…

Я вообще не уверена, была ли она у нее. Лика всегда смеялась над тем, как просто все вокруг влюбляются, как открывают сердца новым людям, и говорила, что если и откроет кому-то свое, то это буду определенно я. Теперь мне чудится, что она все знала обо мне, все видела и лишь смеялась. Хотя я и не могу теперь ничего доказать.

Мы никогда не говорили о нас, о наших отношениях, о нашей странной дружбе, что тянулась ниточкой сквозь долгие годы. Мы просто были друг у друга. И мне казалось нормальным легко целоваться при встрече в губы; не стесняясь, раздеваться на глазах друг у друга; обнявшись, гулять по городу; ходить по аллеям, переплетая пальцы; спать друг у друга в постели, если наши вечерние беседы слишком затягивались. Так делают все лучшие подруги.

Мне казалось, что это нормально. До того момента, как я поняла, что мне этого нескончаемо мало. А большего Лика мне никогда бы не дала, потому что ее вполне устраивало то, что было. Если вы никогда не влюблялись в лучшую подругу, то вам не понять. И это очень хорошо. Поменьше бы такого опыта. Мне было плевать на мнение общественности, но на ее желания я закрыть глаза не могла.

Лике было достаточно быть моей подругой: в шутку целовать меня на прощание в губы; забираться под мое одеяло и греть свои заледеневшие ноги о мои; плакать на моем плече о каждом бывшем парне; говорить, что она любит меня больше всех остальных. И Лика ждала ответа. А я всегда закрывала глаза и кивала, соглашаясь и тихонько поддакивая: «Да, и я тебя». А потом старалась скорее отвернуться, чтобы она не увидела, как и насколько я люблю.

Мне было этого недостаточно, но я терпела, довольствуясь тем, что она могла мне дать. Моя девочка-солнце, девочка-дождь. Моя полярность, моя ось координат. Мне казалось, что мы уже неотделимы друг от друга: проросли, сплелись — не разлучить. Я знала: такая любовь не нужна никому — неправильная, неудобная, лишняя. И потому молчала. А потом, в тот последний день, она обвинила меня в предательстве.

Я никогда не хотела замуж, даже в детстве. Лика же мечтала об этом. Свадебное платье, торт, приглашения, гирлянды из цветов, тысяча фотографий, крики «Горько» и куча подарков. Она всегда говорила мне, что я буду ее свидетельницей, ее помощницей. Однако ни у меня, ни у нее не складывалось в личной жизни, о чем мы не раз говорили с ночи до утра. Ну, у меня понятно — я не могла сравнивать ее и всех тех, кто был у меня вместо. Никогда ни одной девушки — Лика оставалась единственной, а мужчины на ее королевский трон у меня в груди и не покушались. А она… просто не могла ужиться с кем-то еще, кроме меня. Странно. Теперь мне не понять: был ли у нас шанс? Наверное, все-таки нет.

Когда она объявила мне о своем замужестве, я не поверила. Но ее счастливые, искрившие весельем глаза, ее улыбка, мягкие движения — все говорило о том, что Лика не врала. Что я могла сказать? Лишь крепко обнять и сделать вид, что счастлива за нее. Это я смогла. Но замуж Лика вышла без меня. Сейчас, возможно, она уже и незамужняя дама, а может быть, у нее есть дети. Я не знаю — так было бы только хуже.

Но в тот день, за два дня до свадьбы, она пришла ко мне поздно вечером пьяной и в слезах. Я тогда подумала, что ее обидел жених. Оказалось, что причина во мне.

В те мучительные сорок минут нашей беседы я узнала о себе и о ней столько, сколько медленно узнавала все годы нашей дружбы. Лика плакала и кричала, что ненавидит меня за то, что я оказалась такой трусливой, за то, что не дала нам с ней шанс. Она говорила о том, что ждала, проверяла меня, а я ничего не сделала. Но почему тот шанс должна была давать я, она мне не ответила. А я видела несчастье в ее взгляде, смотрела на сжатые до побелевших костяшек пальцы, на искусанные губы — и умирала от невозможности хоть что-то изменить.

«Слишком поздно, Лика», — это все, что я смогла ей ответить. Что она хотела услышать от меня, я так и не узнала.

Почему это пришло ей в голову именно тогда, на сломе ее жизни, я понимаю. Но зачем она сделала это? Подобный вопрос до сих пор мучает меня. Иногда мне кажется, что она боялась угасания нашей дружбы, а потому решила порвать все и сразу. Иногда я думаю, что она все эти годы знала о том, что я чувствовала к ней, и, возможно, сама питала некоторые «лишние» чувства ко мне. Иногда я просто уверена, что она хотела проверить меня, и я ее тест не прошла.

Не знаю, что из этого верно. Возможно, ничего. Но с того вечера я ее больше не видела. Мы не меняли номера телефонов (это подтверждают наши общие знакомые), но никогда не звонили друг другу. Мы не переехали на другие квартиры, но никогда больше не были друг у друга дома. Мы никогда больше не говорили о нас с ней «вместе».

Теперь я благодарна ей за то, что она тогда сделала: оттолкнула и дала силы взлететь без нее. Но в ту ночь мне казалось, что дальше дороги нет. Я разучилась прощать и научилась делать больно, стала смотреть сверху вниз и перестала бояться одиноких рассветов. Лика научила меня не пугаться боли и даже принимать ее с благодарностью, как плату за опыт. Любовь к ней, что оберегала меня так долго, помогла мне понять, как тяжело добиваться своего.

Фотографии давно отклеились от старых страниц и готовы вот-вот потеряться. Но я все не могу расстаться с ними, вспоминая себя прежнюю через призму Лики. Это больно, но помогает мне заново взглянуть на окружающий мир. И я вновь убираю альбом подальше, аккуратно сложив в него все ее фотографии. Лика — моя юность и вера в невозможное, а от такого не отказываются. Жаль, поняла я это слишком поздно.


End file.
